Split Second Part 1
by 2AGlitterGirl
Summary: It's amazing how a couple of seconds can alter your world. Continuing story read after Slip Up!


**I don't own anything related to Castle and enjoy making the characters say and do what I want them to! Ha ha. I do however try to keep them in character from what I've watched on the show. Since we haven't seen them together yet as a couple I have to imagine what they would be like. I imagine Kate would soften up some as I've portrayed here and in all my stories. Thank you for all your comments on previous stories. I have lots of ideas still in my head and plenty of time at the moment. This will change pretty soon so I'm writing more now. This story was getting long and I have more to go, so decided to make it into two parts. This is part 1. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Feel free to comment!**

Castle came into the 12th full of excitement. He said his hellos to Ryan and Esposito before sitting down at Beckett's desk. "Good morning!" He smiled at her. "Hey Castle!" she smiled back at him, trying to act like they normally did. Castle grabbed a post it note and wrote, 'meet me in the break room in 5 minutes!' He showed her and then folded the sticky part to the end and put it in his pocket.

Castle got up and went to the break room and started to make coffee. He noticed Kate didn't have any yet. He loved doing this for her. She was usually distracted working and she was always grateful for this small favor. She returned the favor sometimes and made him coffee. It was always a nice surprise when she did.

Kate got up from her desk and walked to the break room. Ryan smiled at her on the way there. 'That was weird' she thought. She smiled back but was wondering if her other two partners were getting suspicious of her and Castle. Castle looked over at her and said, "coffee Detective?" "Thanks!" She said motioning him over to the corner. "Castle what's with the secret message?" "Oh, that! I want to know if you would like to go with me to the U2 concert Thursday night. I got tickets months ago for Alexis and I, and now she says she can't go! Some school project or something!" Castle said like one of the cool kids who is making fun of a nerd. "I swear sometimes I don't think she's mine!"

"Did you have to summon me in here now? Couldn't this have waited until later?" Beckett said a little frustrated. "What's the big deal? We used to come in here all the time together, before!" He said perplexed. "Well that was before!" "You mean before we swapped spit and had our hands all over each other?" Castle joked smiling. "Castle!" Kate gave him a warning look. "Ryan smiled at me on the way in here like he knew something about us!"

"Oh that! Ryan is always smiling. Don't be so paranoid!" He placed his hand on her upper arm. She moved away quickly. "That is what I'm talking about! You can't do that here!" Beckett protested. "I'm sorry, won't happen again! So do you?" Castle asked. "Do I what?" Kate had forgotten what he even asked. "Want to go with me Thursday night?" "Let me guess, you have front row tickets and we would be going in a limo?" Kate said a little sarcastically. "No, not front row, 10th row. It makes it easier to see the band. You don't have to crane your neck like this." Castle tilted his head back and made a funny face. Kate couldn't help herself from smiling. He was glad she had relaxed a little bit. "What about the limo?" She asked. "Well yeah I am getting a limo!" "Of course!" Kate smiled. "You haven't answered my question yet Detective!"

"Ok, yes I want to go! I grew up listening to them!" "I bet you have a huge crush on Bono!" Castle said amused. "Larry Mullen Jr.!" Kate said smiling. "Ah yes! I get it! Drummer's arms!" Castle said. "Well that and his gorgeous face!" Kate said rubbing it in a little. Castle stuck his fingers in his ears and said "la la la! I can't hear you!" It was amazing how he could turn her around in a matter of minutes now. "I'm not on duty that night so there shouldn't be any distractions." Castle could tell she really wanted to go and it made him happy that they could share something they both liked together. "Ok then it's an appointment!" Castle said a tiny bit smugly. "Huh?" "I figured if I said date you'd get mad again!" Kate rolled her eyes and walked out of the break room.

It was Thursday morning. Another Detective had asked Beckett to consult on his case. She had no case of her own so she had gone down to the 5th floor to help. Castle came in and looked for her. She wasn't there at her desk but he saw a half cup of coffee. He strolled in around 9 am today. He wanted to make sure everything was in order before the concert tonight. He wasn't sure how long they would have to get ready before going. "Beckett's downstairs helping on a case!" Ryan said before Castle could even ask.

"Oh ok, how are my two favorite male Detectives today?" Castle asked with enthusiasm. Esposito said nothing he just glared at Castle and went into the break room. "What did I say?" Castle asked Ryan. "Nothing Castle, he's just in a bad mood. Him and Lanie got into it!" Ryan said patting his shoulder. "Oh well I'm sorry to hear that, nothing too serious I hope!" "No I don't think so, just a little lover's spat!" "How are things going with you and Jenny?" Castle asked sincerely. "Great! The wedding plans are coming together. We agree on almost everything. That's probably because I'm letting her plan the whole thing!" Ryan smiled and Castle smiled back knowing what that felt like.

Castle wanted to go down to see Kate but he didn't want to appear too clingy so he stayed put at her desk. He was playing games on his phone when Kate came over and sat down. "Working hard Castle?" She smiled. "Yeah, I'm on puzzle 131 on unblock!" Kate didn't say anything she just smiled at him. She leaned over and whispered. "I can't wait until tonight! I saw the stage setup and it looks awesome!"

'This is different!' Rick thought. She never got that excited over anything. She was opening up to him, that was for sure. 'Little by little' he thought. "I can't either, it's going to be great! Hey, there is a pub just around the corner from the stadium. I thought we could go have a drink there before the show! Can I pick you up around 7? U2 goes on at 9. I'm afraid we may be a little tired tomorrow!" Castle said. "Well it's not like we haven't been up half the night before working on a case then had to go in early the next day!" "True!" Castle said remember many times this had happened. "So is 7 ok, or maybe 7:30?" "7 should be good!" Kate smiled and was trying to remember the last time she actually went to a concert. It had been awhile. It was hard to plan anything with her schedule.

The day had gone by slowly but it was finally 5:30 and they could leave. Rick and Kate rode the elevator down to the parking garage together. Esposito and Lanie had made up by the end of the day. It was just a miscommunication and they worked it out. Everyone was relieved, Esposito was hard to be around when he was in a bad mood.

"So I'll see you in awhile!" Castle said to Beckett as they went to their separate cars. "Ok!" Beckett said.

They both went home and got ready. Kate changed to jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. Rick put on jeans a t-shirt and a bomber jacket. Alexis told her Dad to have fun on his way out. "I can't believe you are passing up U2 for school work!" "I know but this is important!" she said with her books out all over the coffee table. "Well I'm proud of you for knowing your priorities!" Rick said with a smile.

The limo was waiting at the curb and a young guy in a suit about 23 or 24 opened the door for Castle. "Thank you!" Castle said. The partition was down and Castle decided to chat the driver up a little bit. "So how long have you been doing this?" "Oh about 3 years! I started part time while I was going to school and then stayed after I graduated. The job market is so poor right now that I do this until I can find something else. Gotta pay the rent, right?" He said looking in the rear view mirror. "I hear ya!" Castle commiserated with him. "So you are headed to the U2 show huh?" "Yeah, I was supposed to take my 17 year old daughter but she canceled on me so I'm taking my new girlfriend!" Castle smiled.

"Yeah I really wanted to go but you know, have to work!" The driver said. "What's your name?" "John." "My name is Rick. John what do you say I buy you a ticket instead of a tip? I can't promise it will be a really great one, but I can get you in there!" Castle said. "That would be awesome! I'm not really supposed to do that but I won't tell if you won't!" He grinned. "It will be our secret!" Castle said. "I'll make sure I'm out waiting for you afterward. You won't have to worry!" John assured Rick.

They pulled up to Kate's apartment. John got out and opened the door for Castle. "I'll be right back buddy!" "No problem, take your time!"

Castle went up and knocked on Kate's door. She answered holding a glass of water. "Hi Honey, I'm ready almost ready. She put the glass in the kitchen sink. "Did you want anything before we go?" Kate asked him. "Yes! I would like a kiss!" "Sometimes I wonder if you are still a teenager Rick!" She grinned at him. "I think I can manage that though!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. They broke away and he said "Miss Beckett I think you'll be the undoing of me!" He said pushing her hair out of her face gently. "Let's go!" She led him by the hand out of the apartment.

John was waiting for them by the car. "John this is Kate, Kate this is John our driver!" She smiled at him and nodded. She got in and Castle followed. He popped the top on some champagne. "To start things out with a bang!" Rick grinned at her. He poured her a glass and filled up his own. They clinked glasses! "To a night of fun!" Castle took a sip and swallowed. Kate also took a sip. "This must be expensive because it's really good!" Kate said taking another sip. "Only the best for you sweetheart!" She smiled.

"Hey John do many people make out back here?" Castle asked looking at his face in the rear view mirror. "A fair amount!" he said and laughed. "Well if we start making out can you close the partition?" "Sure thing, Rick!" he smiled. "Don't worry John I don't think you will have to worry about that!" Kate reassured him. "What? Aw! What if you can't control yourself? He looked into Kate's eyes. "Me? What about you?" She teased him. "I seem to recall a certain incident that took place on a certain couch not too long ago, that showed me you are not..." She covered his mouth with her fingers. "John I'm going to put the partition up now because Mr. Blabbermouth here can't seem to keep private things private!"

"No problem Kate!" John said raising it for her. It closed and she looked at Castle and raised her eyebrow. She kissed him and he knew all was well. "How is your Dad doing in rehab?" Castle said turning the conversation more serious. "He's doing really well. I called him when I got home tonight and he seems committed to his recovery. He should be coming home in two weeks!" He looked at her and she seemed happy and relieved. "I'm so glad for both of your sakes!"

"Kate, I told Alexis about us. I normally don't tell her right away when I date someone but I want you to be able to come over and I don't want to have to hide anything. It's hard enough at the station! Besides she already knows you and I have been working with you a long time." "How does she feel about it?" Kate asked a little nervously. "She's fine with it and actually seems happy about it!" "Does Martha know too?" "Yeah I think she knew before we did!" Kate looked a little surprised. "What did she say?" "She said she could tell you had the hots for me even when you were with Josh!" "She did not!" Kate protested. "Yes she did! Ok well she didn't say it in those exact words, but she did!" Castle said taking another sip. "What does she think?" "She is great with it. She likes you a lot and she told me not to blow it!" Kate smiled and was happy to have acceptance from his family. It meant a lot to her.

"I want you to come over soon and hang out!" Castle said putting his hand on her leg. "Ok I'd like to get to know them better!" Castle smiled at her and kissed her check.

They made it there and John parked in the venue. They would have to walk to the pub but that was ok, it wasn't too cold outside. John opened the door for them and they got out. "Kate start walking I'll catch up with you!" Castle said. She wondered what that was all about but decided if Castle needed privacy she would give it to him.

Rick pulled ten twenty's out of his wallet. "Rick, no that's way too much!" John said putting up his hands. "Don't worry about it! Whatever you don't spend on a ticket just put in your piggy bank!" He said smiling. "Thank you so much! That's very generous of you! Kate is very nice too! I hope things work out for you both! She's very beautiful! Treat her right man! They aren't all good out there!" John said patting Castle's chest. "I know, I've been married twice! I don't intend to let her get away! She is not only good, she's great!" Castle meant every word he just said.

He was walking away and John said, "hey Rick why don't I give you my cell just in case!" "Sure! Good idea!" Rick punched his number in his phone. "Have a great time in there!" John said waving. "You too!"

Rick ran a little to catch up to Kate. He put his arm around her and walked by her side. "What was that about Castle?" "Oh he really wanted to see the concert so I gave him some money to go instead of a tip!" "That was really nice of you!" She was impressed. These little things just made her love him even more. He really thought and cared about people. "Oh it was nothing!" Castle said a little shyly.

She put her arm around his waist and smiled. They walked into the pub. There were lots of people there for the concert already. There were tables and a bar with stools. They walked over to two stools that had just opened up near the end of the bar. "Is this ok?" Rick asked Kate. "Sure!" All the tables were full and people were talking and laughing. The barmaid asked for their order. They both ordered Bass Ale.

"So do you like the older U2 or the newer U2 Castle?" "I like it all! Older, newer, in between. Is there a song you really want them to play?" Castle asked taking a sip of his beer. "I would love to hear 'Bad' but I doubt they will play that!" "Ah yes from the Unforgettable Fire album!" Castle recalled."Wow I'm impressed! I guess you really do like them! What song do you want to hear? "I would like to hear 'Please' from Pop. That's kind of an underrated album I think. Plus it's kind of moody. I like most of their songs though!" "I wish Alexis could have come too! I think she'll be sorry she missed it!" Kate thought of Alexis studying and wished for Castle's sake she were here.

"The drawbacks of having a good kid!" Castle just smiled. "I'm going to use the little boys room. I'll be right back! Save my seat!" "Ok!" Kate promised. She was thinking how easy it was being with Rick. It wasn't just because she had known him for years, it was just the way he was. He could be annoying at times, but he was harmless. She was more amused by him then she would ever let on.

She was deep in thought when a guy approached her. "Can I buy you a drink?" She hadn't even noticed he was coming up to her until he sat on the stool next to hers. "Well I have one already!" "Well when you are finished with that one!" He smiled. "I'm here with someone!" She said hoping he would go away. "I don't see anyone! You are gorgeous do you know that?" She noticed Castle had walked back. He stood at the end of the bar, leaning a elbow on it. He was close enough to hear their conversation. The guy couldn't see him, he was facing Kate.

'What is he doing?' She thought. Rick just smiled wanting to see how she would handle it. "Look, I have a boyfriend!" Kate said eying Rick smiling. "So? Everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend! Can I get your number?" "No! Can you leave now?" Kate said annoyed. "I'm not interested!" "You don't have to get huffy about it!" The slightly drunken guy said. 'Ok that is enough!' Castle thought. He walked over to the guy. Rick tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, I need you to go away; now, please!" The guy just looked at him and thought it wasn't worth getting in a fight over. He frowned and walked away.

"You called me your boyfriend!" Castle smiled at her. "Well aren't you?" "Well I didn't want to assume!" Rick said smiling. "Why didn't you come and rescue me sooner?" "I wanted to see what you'd do to him! I knew you could handle him! Besides doesn't this happen to you all the time? I was hoping you put him in a head lock or something! Then I could have an interesting story for Alexis!" Castle joked with her. "Thanks!" Kate said sarcastically.

"You know I would defend your honor to the death Miss Beckett!" Rick said taking her hand and kissing it. She was happy he did come rescue her. She was after all still a woman who did like to feel protected even though she really didn't need it. She was also happy he had confidence in her to know she could handle herself. She also liked that he didn't feel like she was his property.

They finished their drinks and walked the block back to the concert. They found their seats and Kate couldn't believe how close they were. They could see everything. The lights dimmed and the crowd roared. Out walked the band and started up. Rick put his arm around Kate's waist. No one on the floor level was sitting. They went through several songs that of course both of them knew. It was so exciting being that close up. They were having a great time.

Later the band started playing 'The Sweetest Thing'. "I can't believe they are playing this!" Kate said into Ricks ear. He looked at her and he kissed her. "You are the sweetest thing to me!" He said back in her ear. She smiled. She wanted to kiss him more, but since they were in public she controlled herself. Rick stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Rick whispered in her ear, "I love you Kate!" She turned around and hugged him. She was eye level with him wearing her high heals. She kissed him and said "I love you too, Rick!"

The concert was over and they walked back to the limo. The band didn't play either of the songs they wanted but they didn't mind too much. Castle had offered to buy her something but she declined. He bought a t-shirt for Alexis. Kate helped him pick it out. John was already waiting at the limo when they got there. "Did you get in John?" Castle asked. "Yeah, I got a great seat! It was awesome wasn't it?" John asked. Kate and Rick both agreed. "I looked kind of funny wearing a suit, but at least I got to go, thanks to you Rick!" "No problem, buddy!" John opened the door for them and asked if they wanted to go straight home. Castle looked at Kate and she said she thought they should. They had to go to work the next day.

The partition was still up in the limo. "Thank you for taking me Rick! That was the most fun I've had in a long time! I forgot how much I loved live music!" "Well we'll go to many more concerts then, Miss Beckett!"

They talked and held hands. This was the most happy they had both been in a long time. Kate thought back to the time when Castle went away with Gina and how heartbroken she was. It was almost a distant memory now. She didn't know how much Castle had thought about her during that summer. He tried not to, because he was with Gina but she crept into his thoughts a lot. He knew no matter what woman he was with it wouldn't make him forget her. He loved Kate body and soul. He knew the way they both were that it shouldn't work. It still might not but they were both trying hard to change their deeply ingrained habits. So far they were making progress. He tried not to analyze it too much and just enjoy what they had now.

They arrived at Kate's apartment. Rick walked her up and kissed her goodnight. "See you in the morning Sweetheart!" Rick said taking her hand, not wanting to let go. "Ok!" Kate said hugging him.

Friday morning at the 12th started off slow. Castle had bought some coffee and brought it with him. He handed Kate a cup. "Thank you!" She said. "So anything going on?" Rick asked. "No, nothing yet!" She answered. She wrote a note to Castle on a sticky note that said, 'loved our time together last night! Thank you!' She also drew a heart. Rick mouthed the words, "me too!" She crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. Castle grabbed it and smoothed it out and stuck it in his wallet. She was a little surprised he did this and smiled at him.

It was 9:30 and Beckett got a call that a homicide had taken place downtown. "Let's go Castle!" "Right behind you!" They made their way to Beckett's car and got in. They drove and talked. Kate asked if Alexis liked her shirt. He said she loved it and was sorry she missed the concert but glad they had a good time.

"So looks as if we may be working this weekend unless we solve this case today!" Beckett said looking at Castle. They were stopped at a light. The light turned green and Kate started to go through the intersection."Yeah that probably won't..." Castle stopped mid sentence looking to his right. All he could see was a car hurdling toward them. He unconsciously grabbed Kate's arm. She turned to look a fraction of a second later. The car hit the passenger side with great force. Kate was jerked to the left and her side hit the door. Rick first was thrown sideways to the left then back toward the passenger side window. The window shattered and the shards of glass cut Castle's face. Blood was dripping down the right side of his face.

They sat stunned a little bit. Rick passed out momentarily. Once the initial shock wore off Kate looked at Rick. He was opening and closing his eyes trying to stay conscious. Kate saw the blood and panicked. "Rick, rick!" She cried. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Kate!" He said softly. They both felt some pain. "Are you ok?" She could barely move to take off her seat belt. The air bags had gone off also but neither one of them remembered this happening. Kate managed to move over closer to him. Two men approached the car and one opened Kate's door. "Are you ok?" An elderly man asked Kate. She was still dazed. "I think so!" She looked at him. "I've already called 911, they are on their way!"

The other man had gone over to Castle's side and gently unfastened his seat belt through the open broken window. The door was smashed in and couldn't be opened. Castle was conscious but still dazed and in pain. The young man was about 20 years old. He was very calm. "You're fine man, just take it easy!" he said to Rick. About 3 minutes later they heard the paramedics siren. They rolled up and put a neck collar on Kate and Rick. Another paramedic rolled up a minute later. They determined Rick was hurt more so they took him first. Kate was extremely worried about him. "Are we going to the same hospital?" She asked the young EMT. "Yes Ma'am!" he assured her. "I'm a Detective with NYPD. I need you to call Captain Roy Montgomery at the 12th precinct for me. My name is Kate Beckett. "Sure thing!" He radioed the information to dispatch.

Within 5 minutes several marked cars pulled up and went over the scene. By this time Rick and Kate were on their way to the hospital. They took them both into the ER and did all kinds of scans and x-rays. The Doctors were super cautious knowing this was a cop. They were looking over Kate for injuries. "I need to know how Richard Castle is! He was in the accident with me!" She was almost about to cry. She had no idea how badly hurt he was. "We will find out Detective Beckett!"

The Doctors told her she had three very badly bruised ribs and broken collar bone along with bumps and bruises. They gave her pain medication once they determined what her injuries were.

Castle was being given the same tests. He had a slight concussion and one fractured rib. Cuts to his face and a big bump on the side of his face along with bruising and bumps. They would both be fine but their injuries were moderate.

Ryan, Esposito and Captain Montgomery showed up at the hospital. Montgomery went in and saw Kate after they put her in a room. She would have to stay overnight for observation. "I was very worried about you Beckett! How are you doing?" She was slightly out of it from the drugs, but said, "I'm ok, Sir!" "Like hell you are! Uniforms are figuring out what caused the accident." He said. Kate could care less about that right now. "Roy I need to know how Castle is, I'm going out of my mind with worry! They haven't told me anything!" He could see how distressed she was. "I'll find out right now!" He said determined.

He went to the nurses station and inquired after Castle. He showed his badge and said that this was an investigation. They quickly gave him an update. He went back into Kate's room and told her all his injuries. "Oh my god! I need to see him!" Her eyes welled up a little bit. "Easy Kate! They assure me he'll be fine! You aren't in that good of shape right now yourself!" Montgomery said noticing bruises becoming more apparent. A tear rolled down the side of her cheek. Roy felt bad for her. She was in this accident in the line of duty. She was almost like a daughter to him and although he hid it well he felt a little sick to his stomach seeing her.

"Ryan and Esposito are in with Castle now! I'll go see if there is some way for you to see him! Hang tight!" Montgomery got up and went to ask where Castle was. He was on the far end of the same floor. He walked down the long hallway to Castle's room. Ryan and Esposito were quietly talking to Castle. Montgomery walked up to Castle's bed. "How you doing man?" Montgomery said looking at Castles cut and bruised face. He was a little shocked at how bad he looked. "I've been better Montgomery!" Castle managed a faint smile. He was drugged up pretty good. "Kate! How's Kate?" He asked. "I just saw her, she's beat up a little but she's fine. You'll both be fine!"

"Bro do you remember what happened?" Esposito asked. Castle just shook his head. "Castle we called your Mother, she and Alexis are on their way over!" Ryan told him. Castle didn't want to worry them, but shook his head. "I want to see Kate! I need to see her!" "We're going to try and arrange that Castle!" Montgomery said.

Montgomery walked out of Castle's room and asked to talk to Kate's Doctor. He knew just by looking at Castle they weren't going to let him out of that bed. The Doctor came and talked with Montgomery. They walked into Kate's room. "I want to see Castle!" she said. "Ok, we will bring a wheel chair and let you see him but only for five minutes then you need to get back in bed and rest." The Doctor warned. "Ok." Kate said relaxing a little bit. A nurse came with a wheel chair and they gently got her out of bed. She was still in pain but nothing was going to stop her from seeing him.

She was wheeled down the hall. Ryan and Esposito were standing outside Castle's room. "Beckett! We have been so worried. Are you ok?" Ryan said with a worried look on his face. "I'm ok Ryan!" She reached up for his hand. He took it and they held hands for a minute. "I'm glad you and Castle will be ok!" Esposito added. "We called your Dad! He's coming to see you!" Esposito also told her. "No, he can't! He needs to stay in rehab!" She blurted out. They suspected something was up with her Dad, from the few things they overheard in the station but none of them knew he was in rehab.

"He needs to see you are alright Beckett!" Ryan said. None of them said anything more about that. The drugs had taken away Kate's reserve a little. "Ok" she said a little blankly. "Take me in to see Rick!" Montgomery wheeled her into his room and left giving them some privacy. Rick was dozing off partly due to his injuries and partly due to all the drugs in his system. She saw his battered face. He had a huge bump on the side of his head that was turning purple. Multiple small cuts on his face also. He had clear bandages on them, so you could see them all plain as day. He had blood in his hair.

Tears were rolling down her face. She wasn't even aware she was crying. It had been traumatic going through the accident and now seeing him like this. She reached over with her right hand and touched his arm. "Rick!" She said loud enough to wake him, but not startle him. He opened his eyes and shut them again. He opened them back up and looked at her and cracked a smile. "Rick!" She could barely see him through the tears in her eyes. "I'm ok! How are you?" "You aren't ok!" She gasped. "I will be. Don't worry about me!" He said trying to lift his arm to wipe her tears. He winced and put his arm back down. "I look worse than I am I'm sure! I will be ok! Are you in pain?" He asked worried about her. "Some, but I'm ok. I'm just worried about you!" Talking to him had calmed her down a little bit.

She reached out and took his hand. He smiled a little. "Rick I love you so much!" She was still teary eyed but she didn't feel like she was going to completely break down now. "I love you my sweet Kate!" She bent down in pain and kissed his hand. The nurse walked into the room. "Ok time to go! You both need to rest now!" The nurse was a little stern. She saw injuries like this all the time. She knew they would be ok. People were always shocked at the outside injuries but it were the internal ones that were the real concern.

"I'll come see you later!" Kate said. Castle smiled but was dozing off again. Kate wiped away her tears before being taken out of the room. Esposito said, "He'll be alright Beckett!" He didn't want to touch her for fear of causing her any pain. "Sure! You can't keep Castle down for long!" Montgomery said trying to make her feel better. "Beckett, Lanie said to tell you she's thinking about you and she will come see you today after work." Esposito smiled at her feeling at a loss to do anything to help her. "Ok, thanks!" The drugs were making her very tired and out of it. The three men walked her back to her room and told her they would call later to check on her. She thanked them for coming.

Both Castle and Beckett fell into a deep sleep. Alexis and Martha showed up at the hospital an hour later. Martha had to check Alexis out of school and it took a little time. They talked to Castle's Doctor and he reassured them Rick would be ok. "I don't want you to be too upset by his appearance. It looks worse than it actually is. We had to pick some glass out of his face, but he should heal nicely. There shouldn't be any scars."

They walked into Castle's room. He was sleeping soundly. They decided not to wake him up. As they went back into the hallway Alexis started to cry. "There, there darling! He will be ok! Your Father is tough. He'll be up and around in no time!" Martha said hugging Alexis. "I know Gram! It's just seeing him like that!" "I know it was pretty shocking for me too! Let's let him rest awhile and come back. We should go see Kate too!" Martha was upset but knew she had to stay strong for Alexis' sake. They walked to the nurses station and found out the room number to Kate's room. The walked in slowly and quietly. Kate was in the first bed. They peeked in on her. She opened her eyes just as they walked up.

"Martha, Alexis!" "Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" Martha asked concerned. She noticed a large bruise on her check and she was wearing a arm sling with a cold pack on her shoulder. "I'm ok. Have you seen Rick?" "We saw him but he is sleeping and we didn't want to wake him up. We'll go back in a while!" Martha said moving a little closer to Kate. "Are you in pain?" Alexis asked. "Some, but they've given me some pretty good stuff!" She smiled a little bit but her smile faded. "I'm so sorry! I never wanted Castle to get hurt following me around!" The drugs had made her a little emotional. She looked as if she were going to cry. "Honey, it's not your fault! You didn't even cause the accident! From what I was told it was a drunk driver!" Martha tried to console her.

"I still feel bad!" A single tear had run down the side of her face. "No, sweetie, he's going to be just fine and so are you!" Martha patted her hand. Jim Beckett had walked into the room. He looked at Martha and Alexis. He figured this was Richard Castle's family by the description his daughter had given him about them. Martha noticed him and said, "Oh you must be Kate's Father! I'm Martha Rogers and this is Alexis. We are Richard's family!" She extended her hand and he took it to shake. Alexis smiled at him. "Hi, Jim Beckett!" He walked over to Kate. "Katie, honey how are you doing?" He looked at her concerned but was calm. "Hi Dad, I'm ok!" She smiled at him. "Well we'll leave you two alone. We'll be out in the hallway. We'll come back a little later!" Martha said walking to the doorway.

"Ok, thank you guys!" Kate said. "Dad I didn't want you to come see me. You still need to be in treatment!" She seemed upset. "Katie, do you think I could not come to see my own daughter who was hurt? They understood I needed to see you! Don't worry I'm going right back. I had to know you were ok though first! I've talked to your Doctor and he said you will be just fine, once your injuries heal!" Jim tried to comfort her. He was upset seeing his daughter like this but felt better being able to actually lay eyes on her.

"How is Rick?" Jim asked. "He's more hurt than me Dad! They say he will be fine, but I'm still worried about him!" She seemed genuinely very upset about him. He sensed this was more emotion then you'd have for just a friend. "I'm sure he'll be fine Katie! Don't worry too much. He's getting good care in here!" "Dad I'm in love with him!"

She really hadn't meant to reveal this yet, but her emotions got the better of her. "I know Katie, I know!" He looked at her and smiled. "You know? How did you know?" She asked. "You told me!" He said with almost a laugh. "What? I never told you that!" Kate seemed confused. "Yes you did honey, not in words but the way you acted!" "Oh" Kate thought about this for a second. The drugs were making it a little hard to think clearly. "I like him a lot Katie, well at least what you've told me about him anyway! If you love him, he must be pretty special because I know you don't give your heart to just anyone!"

Jim talked to her a few minutes more. Then he told her to rest. He would be able to hang around the hospital for the day before going back to rehab. Jim walked back into the hallway where Martha and Alexis were sitting. He sat down next to them. "You never want to see your kid hurt do you?" Jim said to Martha. "No, if I could change places with Richard I would in a heartbeat!" "Me too!" Jim said interlacing his fingers.

Kate's Doctor walked up. "Mr. Beckett, Kate will be release tomorrow, barring any complications of course. Will there be someone to care for her when she's released? She won't be able to care for herself for at least a few days." The Doctor explained. "Oh, well I..." He hesitated. "Yes, she will be coming to stay with me!" Martha cut in. "Oh, Martha I can't ask you to..." "Nonsense! I will be caring for Richard anyway and I don't have a job to go to or anything!" Martha had put her hand on Jim's shoulder. "Thank you! I appreciate that so much! Of course any other time Katie would come and stay with me, but since I won't be home for another two weeks..." He let the sentence trail off.

"Say no more, it's settled!" Martha smiled at the Doctor. "I understand your Son was in the accident too?" The Doctor asked. "Yes he was." Martha's face was full of worry. "Well there will be a home nurse that will be coming by day after tomorrow for Ms. Beckett and I imagine for your Son also. I don't know the extent of his injuries, because I'm not his Doctor but I can find out for you if you'd like!" "Oh yes thank you!" Martha said gratefully. "I'll be right back!" The Doctor said and walked over to the nurses station. They Doctor came back and confirmed that Castle would also have a nurse visit. Martha thanked him and he left to see another patient.

"I'm not sure if you know much about my history, but I'm an alcoholic and a few weeks ago I went back to drinking, so I've been in rehab the last two weeks and have two weeks to go. That's the reason I can't take care of Kate, so I really appreciate your offer!" Jim Beckett said sincerely to Martha. "Yes I knew. Richard told me you were in treatment. Did you know Richard and Kate were dating?" Martha asked. "No, but Kate just told me she was in love with him. Daughters are kind of touchy about matters of the heart with their Dads." He smiled at her. He went on "I get the feeling this is more than casual. I know they've worked together for three years, but didn't know until today that my Daughter felt that strongly, although I did suspect!"

Martha smiled and said, "My Son is a good man! He has his faults but he is sincere and I know he will treat Kate right!" "Don't worry Martha, my Daughter has her faults too! They are grown adults and they will figure it out one way or another! I'll tell you one thing though, Kate has never told me she loved anyone before so I think she is serious about him." Jim wanted to reassure Martha about his Daughter too. He knew how parents could be when it came to their kids, no matter how old they were. Martha just took his hand and smiled.

"Gram do you think Dad is awake yet?" Alexis was anxious to see her Father. "Oh you haven't seen Richard yet?" Jim asked. "Not awake." Alexis replied. "Let's go check on him." Martha stood up. "Martha I'll be around awhile but let me give you my cell phone number and maybe I could get yours too!" "Absolutely!" Martha said pulling out her phone. "Please call me and I'll give you updates on Kate if she is too tired or can't talk or something! I'm sure you will be worrying about her!" They exchanged numbers and Alexis and Martha went to Castle's room.

Rick was awake when they went in. "Dad! I've been so worried about you!" Alexis eyes filled up with tears. "Oh sweetie, don't worry. I'm going to be ok!" "Richard you look terrible!" Martha blurted out. "Thank you Mother for those comforting words!" Rick said feeling a little better than he did a few hours ago. "Oh I'm sorry darling, I don't mean to upset you. It's just so shocking!" Martha was on the verge of tears herself. "I know Mother, but really, my Doctor said I will be fine!"

She leaned over and kissed the side of his face that wasn't injured. A tear fell from her eye onto his cheek. She wiped it away and looked upset. "Ok Mom, it's ok!" He tried comforting her and was almost moved to tears himself by her love of him. Mom was a word he almost never used with her. It was always Mother. "I'm sorry darling, it just all hit me now." "It's ok, I understand!"

"We've seen Kate darling. She seems to be doing ok for the shape she's in! Jim Beckett is here too." "Good, I know Kate would say she would rather him be in rehab, but I'm sure she's happy to see him!" Castle acknowledged. "Dad what happened?" Alexis asked. "I don't remember sweetie. I just remember talking to Kate then being pulled out the car by the paramedics." "That's probably not unusual with a head injury!" Martha agreed.

They talked a little while when Rick's Doctor came in. He told them that they would be closely monitoring Rick through the night but he would probably be able to go home tomorrow as well. "Are you sure Doctor?" Martha seemed a little surprised seeing Richard in the shape he was in. "Yes, the only thing we need to really worry about is the head injury but if he keeps improving like we suspect then he should be cleared to go home tomorrow."

The Doctor left and Martha explained that Kate would be coming home with them. She explained that Jim would be returning to rehab. Castle was relieved and hoped Kate wouldn't be stubborn and refuse. "That's a lot to take on Mother. Are you sure you can handle it?" Castle seemed concerned. "I'll help Dad, don't worry!" Alexis chimed in. "Ok!" Castle was touched that they both wanted to help not only him but Kate also.

Jim, Martha and Alexis talked all afternoon in the hospital and got to know each other better. Martha went into see Kate a while later. "Honey the Doctor said you will need someone to take care of you for at least a few days and since your Father is going back to treatment today, I told him you'd be coming home with us!" Kate looked surprised and started to protest. Martha would not take no for an answer and in truth Kate really didn't know who else would be available to take care of her. So she gave in. "I really appreciate that Martha, but as soon as I'm well enough I will leave." "I will determine when you are well enough to leave young lady and there is no hurry!" Martha said this with such Motherly authority Kate was afraid to argue with her.

Lanie stopped by after work and brought both Kate and Rick flowers. She peeked at their charts to see if they were getting the right treatment. They were and she was satisfied. Being a Doctor herself she knew the best thing for them was rest, to let their bodies heal themselves. "Boy you really did a number on yourself didn't you?" She asked Castle. She gave him grief a lot but she really did admire and love him as a friend. They were similar in many ways. She kissed him on the cheek as she was leaving. "If I wasn't taken Castle I might consider kissing you on the lips!" She was flirting with him to lift his spirits. "If you weren't taken I might let you!" He teased back. She knew then he would be ok. He had his sense of humor in tact.

She went to see how Kate was doing but she was asleep. She didn't want to disturb her so she left a note for her to read. It said: 'Sorry I missed talking to you honey. I hope you feel better soon! Make sure they give you plenty of painkillers, I don't want my girl in pain! We got to get you back dancing! I will come see you in a day or two! Love, Lanie'

Later Kate woke up and saw her beautiful flowers and read the note on the table beside her. She smiled at the dancing part. The nurses gave both Rick and Kate something to sleep and more pain meds. They each slept fairly well through the night but felt uncomfortable at times.

The next day they were more sore. They were both cleared to go home around 4 pm. Martha and Alexis had been back to the hospital the next morning and got Kate's key to her apartment to get the things she needed to stay with them. Alexis put herself in charge of this and Kate knew she'd get everything she needed. Kate felt a little strange having them take care of her, but she really had no choice. She really couldn't do much for herself at the moment.

Captain Montgomery had called along with Ryan and Esposito. They placed the driver of the car that hit them under arrest. He had minor injuries but was ok. Both Rick and Kate couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. They could both walk, although with some difficulty. It was hard to breath sometimes too because of the rib injuries they both suffered. Kate and Rick managed a hug gingerly when they saw each other before getting into the car. They were both nervous on the way home getting into a car again. They arrived at Castle's apartment.

They walked in slowly and smelled something delicious. "Mother have you been cooking?" Rick said surprised. "Oh no darling I've hired someone to do that!" As she said this a elderly woman came into meet them. "Oh here she is now!" Martha exclaimed. "Greta this is my son Richard and this is his friend Kate!" "Hello!" Greta said.

She was a large woman in both height and weight. She was originally from Germany. She had an accent still but spoke English pretty well. "These are the two that had accident?" She asked. "Yes this is them!" Martha said with a little smile. "I'm sorry! Greta will make you good food and get you better!" She said in third person. Both Kate and Rick smiled at this.

"Mother I think we need to lay down now!" Rick said already exhausted from just the short ride home. "Yes of course darling!" Martha led Kate down the hallway to the guest bedroom She told her where all her belongings were and showed her where towels and anything else she would need were. Alexis had gotten everything she needed from her apartment and had put everything away. Kate had her own bathroom in her room. She was glad the guest bedroom was not upstairs. It would have been hard for her to climb them. She was in more pain then she let on and was grateful she had a place to stay.

Castle walked into the guest bedroom and sat down slowly on her bed next to her. "Is this ok Kate?" "It's perfect Castle! I can't thank Martha and Alexis enough for taking care of me like this!" Rick was feeling overwhelmed. He had never been injured like this before and was also worried about Kate. "We could have been killed Kate!" He said this very seriously. "We were lucky Rick!" She reached up and stroked his face a little. Rick was feeling a little lightheaded. "I'm sorry but I have to go lay down!" He said rising. "Are you ok?" Kate frowned. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just need some rest!" "Ok I'll see you a little later!" He waved a little while walking out. She was worried about him.

Alexis brought dinner and an ice pack to Kate's room a little later. She also took another pain pill. "Kate, Gram asked me to see if you needed help taking a shower or anything." Alexis said trying to be of as much help as she could. "Oh uh, well I haven't been able to so far, so yeah maybe, if you don't mind. If you could maybe just help me get undressed."

Kate hated having to rely on anyone. "Sure! I don't mind at all! I will help you do your hair too. I'm sure you can't even hardly brush it!" Kate smiled, "No I don't think I can! I must look awful! I haven't been able to do anything for myself for the last two days!" "You look fine Detective Beckett!" Alexis said trying to make her feel better. "Alexis if you are going to help me undress I'm going to need you to call me Kate from now on!" Kate smiled at her. "Ok" Alexis said a little embarrassed. "I called Ashley and told him to come over too! Dad needs help to shower too and it would just be too weird if Gram or I did it!"

Kate was surprised Alexis did this. She wasn't usually so proactive, at least from Rick had old her. 'It's what family does for each other' she thought. "That was great!" Kate said finishing dinner."Please tell Greta it was very good!" Kate said as Alexis was taking her tray. "She kind of scares me!" Alexis confessed. Kate kind of laughed and stopped immediately. It hurt too much. Alexis noticed and offered an apology.

Alexis came back into Kate's room a few minutes later and they went in the bathroom. She helped Kate take off her pants and top. It was a delicate maneuver trying to get her top off without putting Kate in too much pain. Kate was standing there in her bra and panties. She was looking in the mirror. Alexis was looking too. "Oh my God Kate!" Alexis said shocked by what she saw. There were huge bruises on the left side of her body. Kate was a little shocked herself. Kate frowned a little when she noticed the bruises on her rib cage, shoulder and face. "Well they'll go away, eventually!" Kate said wondering how much time she was going to be off of work. The Doctor hadn't determined that yet and she had an appointment to see him Monday.

Alexis helped her undo her bra without looking. This was awkward enough and she wanted to give her some privacy. Kate managed to wash her hair and body although this took way longer then it normally would have. Alexis helped her get dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. She tried to pack clothing that would be easy and comfortable to wear. Kate was just happy the broken collar bone was on the left side since she was right handed. Alexis left to let her rest awhile and check on her Dad and Ashley.

When she came back she blow dried Kate's hair while she sat on the bed. The painkillers had kicked in some and she was feeling less pain. She also felt better being clean. Alexis tried to fix her hair the best she could.

"I'm sorry Kate if your hair isn't the way you naturally wear it, I tried as much as I could!" She said handing her a mirror. Kate looked at her hair and face. The bruise was very apparent since she wasn't wearing any make-up. Rick had never seen her without make-up she thought. This wasn't the time to be vain though she reasoned. "Alexis please don't apologize! The fact that you are sitting here on a Saturday night with me doing my hair is more than enough! How is your Dad?" "He's ok, still in pain but he wants to see you when your ready. Ashley felt weird helping him, but I told him he had too!" Alexis said with determination. "You are a great Daughter Alexis!" Alexis smiled.

They went into the living room where Castle was sitting on the couch along with Martha and Ashley. He looked tired and in pain, but clean. There was no blood in his hair anymore. His cuts looked like they were healing a little bit. Ashley stood up and just stared at Kate. "Oh hi Detective Beckett! How are you feeling?" He stammered a little. He had never seen injuries from people who were in an accident before. "Please Ashley call me Kate! I'm doing alright. A little sore, but I'm getting by thanks to Alexis!" She smiled at Alexis.

"Kate, darling can I get you anything? Water? A mug of hot tea?" Martha offered. "Tea sounds good, thank you Martha!" Kate walked around to the couch and sat by Rick. "You two go do something! I don't want you to think you have to help us all the time!" Rick said. "Dad I don't mind! Really!" Alexis said. "I know Sweetie, but you need a break!" "Ok. If you need me call my cell ok? We're just going to be up in my room!" "Ok!" Castle said and she kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you for helping me Ashley, I really appreciate it!" Rick said turning his head as much as he could to see Ashley. "No problem Mr. Castle!" "Ashley, you've seen me naked I think the least you can do is call me Rick since we are on such an intimate basis now!" He smiled. "Ok Rick!" Ashley said laughing a little.

Rick turned his attention to Kate. "How are you feeling Sweetheart?" "A little better now that the drugs are kicking in!" "Yeah I took some more too!" Rick confessed. "How are you Honey? Kate said taking his hand with her good arm. "In pain but I'm ok!" "Have you still been dizzy?" She looked at his head concerned. "No that went away. I just have a bit of a headache." "Good!" Rick looked at her and stared. "You look so young and innocent without make-up on." She blushed a little. "You are so pretty!" Rick said. "Oh yeah I'm sure I look just great with this huge bruise on the side of my face!" Kate said sarcastically. "Even your bruise is pretty!" Rick said smiling. She smiled at this complete lie, but this was him. The ever charming Richard Castle!

Martha came in with the hot tea. "Thank you so much for everything Martha! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are taking care of me" she paused "and Rick!" "I wouldn't have it any other way! Would you two like a little alone time?" Martha asked, "Yes, thank you Mother!" Castle said smiling at his Mother. "Ok, I'll be back in a little while to help. You two need your rest though!" Martha left and went into her room.

"She's gone we can make out now!" Castle whispered. Kate said, "I wish I felt good enough to! That would be more preferable than going through this!" She smiled. "I think I'll be out of work for awhile!" "Yeah it's funny what can happen in a split second, isn't it? One minute you are fine, the next your life can change." Castle said soberly. They held hands and laid their heads on the back of the couch. Both of them were thinking of what happened and realized how lucky they were to be alive.

**To be continued...End of Part 1.**


End file.
